


Please Wake Up

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e10 Tithonus, F/M, Fluff, fill-in, scully in the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Was Mulder's hospital visit at the end of Tithonus his first one?





	Please Wake Up

Scully was still in surgery when he arrived at the hospital. Flashbacks took him by the hand as he rushed along the corridor, asking for one Dana Scully. Her abduction on one side, her cancer on the other. Both memories were firm in place at his side. This was different, he reminded himself.

“Dana Scully? Can I see her, please – I'm…” Mulder stopped, his mouth too dry and his legs too heavy. He was incapable of going on. What was he? Who was he? The nurse stared at him expecting him to go on. He had called Mrs. Scully from the airport, promising her to bring her daughter home in one piece, without a scratch. They both knew he was lying through his teeth. In many ways he was glad they had contacted him, not her. Like her daughter, Mrs. Scully had been through enough.

“I’m sorry, Mr.-”

“Mulder. FBI.” He scrambled for his badge, his hand shaking as he finally flashed it. “Dana Scully is my partner.” She was so much more than that, though he doubted the nurse cared. Or even understood. Right now he needed her to do her job and bring him to Scully. His body ached to see her, to speak to her. He needed to see her. Touch her. Be with her.

“She’s still in surgery, Mr. Mulder. That’s all I can tell you.” She shrugged, walking away. Not good enough. Mulder followed her, knowing he was too close and was making her uncomfortable. 

“I need to speak to someone. I need to see her.” There was no Skinner there to stop him, no Mrs. Scully or Bill Jr. He wanted to be there when she came to, when she woke up. There was no if; it was a matter of when. 

“You can’t see her, Mr. Mulder. She’s in surgery. I’ll let you know when they’re done.” He felt lost, standing there in the white, sterile hallway that stretched on endlessly. The flickering lights had no mercy; it could have been 1 am or 1 pm. Time, it seemed, didn’t matter here. “Sit over there,” the nurse said to him, her voice gentler. “Get yourself some coffee. I’ll let you know as soon as I know more.” She squeezed his shoulder in passing and Mulder surrendered to the waiting area and the uncomfortable plastic chairs. He was the only one there, suffering alone.

One hour and 21 minutes, that’s how long it took until he saw the nurse again. He jumped to his feet, his empty Styrofoam cup, the edges missing, toppling to the ground. Her face was unreadable until Mulder approached her and saw her small, yet distinctive smile. A doctor followed close behind her, his steps swift.

“Mr. Mulder?” He nodded, didn’t want to waste any more time. “Ms. Scully is out of surgery. She’s doing well, considering.”

“Can I go see her?”

“She’s still sleeping.” There must have been something in his eyes or in his whole attitude. The doctor looked him up and down before he nodded at the nurse. Relief flooded through him. Mulder followed her, listening to all the precautions. He wasn’t used to being on this side. More often than not, it was him in the operating room, in the ICU. He made a mental note to ask Scully to leave the near-death experiences to him in the future.

Seeing her like this, small and vulnerable as she was almost swallowed by the bed made Mulder pause. His hands grew cold, his lips dry.

“She’ll be out of it for a while.”

“I’m staying.” He was not going anywhere. The nurse brought him a chair and he put it close to her bed. Her face was pale, but other than that she looked like she was sleeping. Wake up, he felt like saying. You’ve been sleeping the day away, Scully. Wake up, wake up.

“She’s going to wake up. Give her time.” Mulder cleared his throat, unaware that he’d been talking out loud. He heard the sliding doors behind the nurse close and he was alone with Scully. He sat silently next to the bed, gently holding her hand and letting his thumb stroke the tender inside of her wrist. His eyes closed as if in prayer but he was not praying; he was promising.

“Wake up Scully and I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.” The machines continued to beep in their steady rhythm and Mulder watched the gentle slope of her heartbeat on the monitor. His hand held on to hers. This was his fault. He should have been there. He’d had a bad feeling about Ritter, but Scully had said she was fine, had promised she had it under control. He trusted her; he never should have put any trust in Ritter. Anger threatened to overwhelm him. But anger wouldn’t solve anything.

“I will never let this happen again, Scully. I promise. We’re partners. You have my back and I have yours. All you have to do is wake up.” She didn’t even stir. He reminded himself that she needed the rest. This wasn’t like any of the other times. She would wake up. There was no doubt or question about it. Not this time. “I’ve never been very patient,” he told her as if it were a secret. He took her hand into his; it was lifeless and cool, so unlike her. He brought it to his lips, kissed it and put his other hand over it. He watched her, kept vigil over her.

He grew tired soon, the adrenaline leaving his body. His head came to rest on her bed, his back uncomfortably curved. When a hand touched him, he startled awake with a gasp. It was the nurse from earlier.

“You have to leave now, let her rest.” Mulder looked at Scully, ignoring the nurse. Her eyes were still closed and she was still hooked up to too many machines. None of it had been a dream; it was a continuing nightmare.

“I’m going to stay.” They couldn’t send him away. The nurse sighed, considering saying more before she shrugged and left him alone again. Mulder stretched and reached for his phone. There were several new messages, all from Kersh. He listened to a voice mail that made it clear that he was expected back the next day. Mulder glanced at Scully as the man’s voice boomed in his ear. As much as he hated it, he knew he had to return to D.C. and soon.

“Hey,” he said softly, only half expecting a miracle. He pulled his chair closer, just to be nearer to her. “I need to go back. So if you could just… I know you’re going to wake up, Scully. But I promised I’d be here. Keep me honest?” He smiled at her, sadness tugging at his core. For a second he believed he saw her eyes flutter, but it was just a trick of his mind.

“I’ll be back,” he promised, or threatened. At this point he was no longer sure. Yet, he didn’t move. Just one more moment. Just one more try. “I miss your smile. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve seen it? The day you left for this case. I should have been there, I should have-”

“M'ler?” No trick of the mind; he wasn’t imagining this. Her eyes fluttered and her mouth opened a fraction, her lips trying to work around his name.

“Scully, it’s me.” He squeezed her hand and she blinked her eyes open like a newborn. Mulder grinned at her, tears forming in his eyes. She’d made him keep his promise. “Don’t try to speak. I’ll go get the nurse. You just- don’t move.” Mulder stormed to the door, stopped before he went through. He turned to her and her half opened eyes, love overwhelming him. “Thank you, Scully. For waking up.” He left her alone, his heart aching to stay by her side, to get the nurse. By the time they got back, Scully was fast asleep again, snoring softly.

“She was awake, I saw it.”

“I believe you, Mr. Mulder. She’ll wake up a few times, but she needs her rest.”

“She’ll be fine.” It wasn’t a question. The nurse checked Scully’s vitals, nodding here and there.

“She’ll make a full recovery, we’ve told you that. Do you want to talk to the doctor again?” There was a hint of annoyance apparent in her voice.

“No, thank you. I, uhm need to leave. Will you- when she wakes up, will you…tell her I’ll see her soon?” The nurse stared at him long and hard, then she nodded.

“I will,” she promised.

“Thank you.” Mulder grabbed his coat that he’d thrown haphazardly on his chair. He went to check on Scully one last time, waiting if she’d sense him there and open her eyes. Go home, Mulder. He heard her voice in his mind, could almost see the smile he knew she would have given him. He leaned forward, not even thinking twice about the nurse, and kissed Scully’s forehead. His eyes closed as his lips lingered, unwilling to let go.

“I’ll see you soon, Scully.”

Mulder went home with half his heart left at Scully’s bedside.


End file.
